Paseo nocturno
by Pez9
Summary: Marceline decide pasar un tiempo con su amada novia, por lo que van a dar un paseo en plena noche por Ooo


Amigitos y amiguitas, aquí les traigo un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas: ¡Bubbline!, espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong><span>Paseo nocturno<span>**

Marcy: Princesa- susurró la vampira.

silencio.

Marcy: Princesa-susurró de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte.

silencio.

Marcy: ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ BONNIBEL!- Gritó Marceline volteando la cama de la princesa.

La Dulce princesa emitió un gran grito un segundo antes de quedar sepultada entre su colchón y sus mantas.

se escuchó un balbuceo viniendo de las mantas

Marcy: Que?, no puedo oírte- Dijo en tono de burla, luego sacó del montón de cosas la almohada que cubría el rostro de su amada, está la miró con ira- se ve muy fea así, mejor vuelvo a poner la amohada.

D.P: ¡Marceline! ¡No te atrev...!- Los regaños de la princesa fueron silenciados con la amohada.

Marcy: Al fin, paz y tranquilidad

Dulce princesa se levantó con esfuerzo.

D.P: ¿Que crees que haces despertandome así a estas horas?

Marcy: Estaba aburrida

D.P: ¡¿Que?!, ¡no puedes lanzar la cama de una persona solo porque estas...!- Los gritos de la princesa volvieron a ser silenciados con un beso de la vampira.

Marcy: shhhh- le dijo Marceline luego de dejarla.

D.P: Tú haces y escuchas lo que quieres, ¿verdad?- le reprochó la princesa intentando sonar molesta

Marcy: Sip- Sonrió burlonamente- ahora vamos mi lenta princesa- le tomó la mano.

D.P: ¿Vamos? ¿A donde?

Marcy: A pasear, saldremos juntas esta noche.

D.P: pss, yo paso, quiero dormir- Se volvió a recostar en su cama (N: Okey, vino un duende invisible mágico y la arregló).

Marcy: Hmm- Sacó a la princesa de su cama tomandola de la citura y llevandola fuera del castillo.

D.P: ¡Marcelineeee!- Gritó la princesa- regresame a mi cama en este instante.

Marcy: Nope- Sacó su lengua de manera burlona.

D.P: ¡Ni siquiera me he vestido para salir!

Marcy: ¿Quieres que vaya por tu ropa y te vista?

...

D.P: Cambié de opinión, así estoy bien.

Marcy: Lo pensaste

D.P: ¿Que? ¡no!

Era una bella noche, no había nadie en las afueras del dulce reino ni en él, era perfecto y mágico, como si el mundo ahora fuera solo de ellas, un mundo donde la princesa podía pasar tiempo con su novia sin preocuparse de nada más.

D.P: ¿Porqué me despertaste a estas horas?- Dijo la princesa, algo molesta, colgada de los brazos de su novia.

Marcy: Casi no pasamos tiempo- Su voz se notaba algo triste- tu siempre estás en tu papel de princesa, nunca tenemos tiempo para las dos y cuando lo tienes, siempre me dices que quieres mantenerme en secreto, no es justo para mi, ¿no crees?

Lo que decía ella tenía algo de razón, la relación entre las dos no había sido contada aún a su gente, y el tiempo que podían pasar juntas era muy escaso, no era algo facil de llevar.

Marcy: Cuando estamos juntas, generalmente es porque nos reunímos con Finn y Jake y como están ellos, nunca hacemos nada solas.

D.P: L-lo siento Marcy

Marcy: no lo sientas Bonnie, sé que es dificil para ti, lo entiendo- una gota cayó sobre la cara de la princesa.

D.P: ¿Estás llorando?

Marcy: ¿Que? no

D.P: Estas llorando

Marcy: Que no, joder

D.P: Si, estás llorando

Marcy: ¡NOOO!- La vampireza soltó los brazos de la princesa dejandola caer unos 50 metros al suelo

D.P: ¡Marcelineeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- nuestra princesa se dirigía a su muerte, estaba a unos 3 metros del suelo cuando llegó su salvadora.

Marcy: Te atrapé

D.P: ¡Casi me matas!

Marcy: Tu sabes que nunca te dejaría caer- le guiñó el ojo

D.P: Eres una inmadura

Marcy: y tú una estirada

D.P: Como sea, no pienso dejar que me lleves de nuevo

Marcy: no importa, ya llegamos

Estaban en una colina alejada del dulce reino... de todo reino, de todo lugar, mas bien, estaban en la nada, donde nadie podía verlas.

Marcy: ¿Te digo algo cursi?

D.P: ¿Que?

Marcy: Siempre he querido ver el amanecer con mi pareja, de echo, desde pequeña siempre me había imaginado a mi misma viéndolo con mi príncipe azul.

La expresión de Bonniebel se tornó triste, nuestra vampira tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara.

Marcy: Pero cambié a mi principe por una hermosa princesa- Marceline besó con ternura los labios de la dulce princesa- te amo Bonniebel.

D.P: Yo igual te amo

volvieron a unir sus labios.

D.P: ¿Como esperas ver el amanecer si no puedes estar a la luz del sol?

Marcy: Pensé que tendrías uno de tus remedios mágicos para eso.

D.P: No, no tengo

Esta vez era la expresión de Marceline la que se tornaba depresiva.

D.P: Pero tengo esta medicina 100% de ciencia

Marcy: ¿Ves?, yo sabía que mi linda nerd tendría la solución- Dijo apretando los cachetes de la princesa.

D.P: Si, ajá- Su expresión se tornó indiferente y sacó una inyección con una pequeña aguja- dame tu brazo.

Marcy: ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO!, ¡NO VAS A ACERCAR ESA COSA A MI!

D.P: ¿que te sucede?- Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿será... que la valiente y ruda Marceline le tiene miedo a las agujas?

Marcy: N-no se de qué hablas, yo no le temo a nada

D.P: Entonces ven aqui y demuéstramelo

Marcy: B-bien, como quieras.

Marceline extendió un brazo tembloroso que la princesa tomó para inyectar la medicina, esta estaba a centímetros de ser inyectada, pero la vampireza quitó el brazo bruscamente.

Marcy: No no no no no no no no y ¡no!, no vas a tocarme con eso.

D.P: Marceline Abadeer- Rió la princesa mientras la abrazaba- no te preocupes, no voy a hacer algo que tu no quieras.

Marcy: Gracias Bonnieb...¡AAAUCH!- La princesa le inyectó la medicina rapidamente mientras se abrazaban- ¡BONNIEBEL!

Dulce princesa rió a carcajadas.

D.P: No puedo creer que hayas caido- continuó riendose.

Marcy: Y yo no puedo creer que hayas usado así mis sentimientos- se dió media vuelta y cruzó los brazos.

D.P: Ay, Marceline- Dijo conteniendo la risa y haciendo un puchero- no te enojes, además ahora puedes ver el amanecer con moi- la besó en los labios.

Marcy: A veces te detesto Bonniebel.

D.P: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Marceline y la dulce princesa estuvieron horas hablando sobre su relación y sobre como podían pasar más tiempo juntas, cuando por fin llegaron a la conclusión el sol salió y el amanecer comenzaba, Marceline había cumplido su sueño de verlo por primera vez, y lo mejor es que lo pudo hacer junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, en el balcón del castillo<p>

D.P: Ciudadanos del dulce reino- Anunciaba la gobernante- Les presento a la persona que amo y gobernará el reino junto a mi.

hubo una pausa y mormullos de orgullo y extrañeza se escucharon

D.P: ¡Marceline Abadeer!- La vampireza salió a la vista de todos con un vestido igual de elegante que el que traía su amada el día del anuncio, victoreos y caras felices se veían y escuchaban por todos lados, porque la gobernante que tanto amaban, al fin había encontrado la felicidad, aunque fuera en los brazos de otra reina.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? si? no? bien, ¡dejen reviews!. hice galletitas, se las comparto! *come una de sus galletas* ... *muere por intoxicación*<p> 


End file.
